Ice Ice Baby
by OhShizNit
Summary: Remus is busy studying and Sirius is growing increasingly bored. What can the two boys do to relieve Sirius's boredom? AU Remus/Sirius Complete


**A/N: This is a cute little story that I wrote for my English class two years ago. We were supposed to write a short story using a bunch of different elements from a prompt and one of the elements was supposed to be ice. **

**Also, since it was written for an assignment, it's not actually wizarding. Sorry, they're Muggles and they're gonna stay that way.**

**Yes, I know the title is lame and cheesy, but I have grown oddly attached to it and don't feel like changing it now. **

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Jo Rowling**

**Ice Ice Baby**

"I'm bored stiff, Remus. Let's do something fun!" Sirius whined from his seat on the couch in the living room. "All you ever do is _study_. Let's have fun for once." He rolled over on his back and hung his head off the edge of the couch. He peered up at Remus from his upside down perch and pouted, his bottom lip jutting out as he pretended to sniffle. Scooting back on the couch, he leaned his head even farther off the arm of the couch and begged, "pleeeeeeeeease!"

Without bothering to look up from the book he was reading, Remus calmly replied, "if you keep on doing that, Sirius, all the blood's going to rush to your head. Then you'll try to stand up and fall over and damage that pretty face of yours. Then you'll be sorry." Glaring indignantly, Sirius flopped over so that he was lying on his stomach and stuck his tongue out defiantly. All Remus did was roll his eyes and respond, "you're such a child sometimes. And yes, I know what you're going to say; I do love you anyway." When he heard snickering coming from the couch, he finally glanced up from his history book. Sirius was curled up on the couch, hands clamped over his mouth, shaking with silent laughter. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

Sirius's face was turning red from laughing so hard and tears were leaking from his eyes. Giving up on the silent act, he began howling with mirth. Pounding his hand on the arm of the chair, he gasped air into his lungs, desperately trying to stop the insane case of giggles. Remus stared at him, slightly concerned for his boyfriend's sanity. Eventually gaining control of himself, Sirius pushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes and answered, "I'm laughing because that's not what I was going to say at all." Cocking an eyebrow at him, Remus just stared. "What I was going to say was 'I know you are, but what am I?' Childish, no?" He quickly ducked and the shoe that Remus had thrown at him sailed by to land with a large thump behind the couch. Both boys were smiling and laughing at the easy going remark. However, Sirius soon returned to his earlier crusade. Climbing off the couch and walking on his knees, he moved to where Remus sat rigidly in the straight backed armchair. He propped his chin on the arm and peered up at Remus through puppy dog eyes. "Remmie….I'm _bored_."

Sighing exasperatedly, Remus shut his book loudly and frowned down into the icy grey eyes that stared so innocently at him. "And what exactly do you expect me to do about your boredom?"

Sirius shrugged; he hadn't thought that far ahead. "I dunno. Entertain me. We've been cooped up in your house all weekend doing nothing. I want to have some fun."

"I have a history test on Monday that I have to study for, Sirius. Entertain yourself for awhile. Maybe we can do something later," Remus patiently explained. Sirius screwed his face up in a grimace. That prospect didn't sound very exciting to him. Reaching past him, Remus grabbed a piece of paper and a number two pencil off of the table and shoved them at his companion. "Here. Draw or write or do….something. I need to study." Grimacing, Sirius took the proffered items and returned to the couch where he sullenly began to doodle. Remus returned to his book with a sigh and continued reading about the six wives of Henry VIII. What was that ditty that helped people remember the order of how they died? _Divorced, beheaded, died. Divorced, beheaded_….the ditty in his head was interrupted by something smacking soundly into his forehead. "What the….?" Looking down, he saw the source of the impact was a folded piece of paper; he picked it up and inspected it more closely. It was a paper airplane. Once again, he heard a snicker come from the couch. Sirius was sitting there with a devious look on his face, his eyes alight with amusement and clearly waiting to see Remus's reaction. Running a hand through his light brown locks, Remus sighed resignedly.

Unable to contain his delight any longer, Sirius burst out, "oh, c'mon, Remus! You didn't even open it up and see what it says!" The plane rested on the open pages of his text book, so Remus picked it up again and unfolded it. Once all the paper creases had been undone, Remus could clearly read the huge block letters that proudly declared "SIRIUS LOVES REMUS." Powerless to stop the grin that came to his face, he smiled softly at the beaming Sirius and carefully folded the note up.

Although they'd been together happily for nearly a year now, it still made Remus's heart burst with joy when he heard, or in this case read, Sirius say those words. Although they were only seventeen, Remus was hopeful that he'd found the person that he was meant to be with. They'd come so far already; in fact, if it hadn't been for Sirius, Remus never would have accepted that he was gay. His hidden sexuality was something he'd grappled with for years, always trying to repress and deny what he was. Being raised by closed-minded parents and taught to believe that homosexuals were "fags" and "queers" was not conducive to accepting the fact that you were one. It had distressed him so much that several times he had considered just ending it all and taking away the stress of dealing with everything. All that changed when he met Sirius.

He had been sitting innocently in his chemistry class when the teacher announced that they had a new student. Looking up, he cast his eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Raven haired, pale skinned, lithe, and graceful, this new student was perfect in every way. It wasn't until the beautiful _boy_ started walking toward him and he gasped that Remus even realized he'd been holding his breath. Sliding into the empty seat next to him, the beautiful boy flashed Remus a brilliant smile and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sirius."

Momentarily dazzled, it took Remus a second to grasp the smooth, pale hand in front of him and choke out, "Remus. Remus Lupin." Not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher, they'd turned towards their desks and begun taking notes. All throughout the lecture, Remus kept on glancing over at the boy next to him, only to find the glances being returned. At the end of class, as they were packing up, Remus caught sight of the binder that was lying flat on the table. A large rainbow flag decorated the front of it and the word GLBT was written in black Sharpie. Sirius was gay? And it was at that moment that Remus realized that anything that might make him have a chance with this dark angel was not a bad thing at all. A cup of coffee and one embarrassing goodnight kiss later and their status as a couple was settled. They'd been in love ever since.

Remus smiled fondly as he recalled their introduction, but snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sirius clear his throat. "You still with me, Remmie? You were gazing off into space and had this really funny look on your face. And I mean, _really_ funny look! Kinda like you were gonna laugh and puke at the same time. I wish I'd had a camera. It would have made a great picture." In response, Remus threw his significant other a withering look.

"I guess I would have looked strange. I was thinking of you and we all know how funny looking you are," he retorted jokingly whilst sticking his tongue out at the shocked boy on the couch. Sirius melodramatically grabbed his chest as if he'd been shot and flung himself backward on the couch. Remus rolled his eyes before continuing, "no, honestly, I was thinking about you. I was remembering the day we met and how scared I was because this absolutely magnificent guy was sitting next to me and talking to me. I swear my heart almost burst out of my chest the first time you spoke to me."

"Aww, love, you flatter me. And here I was thinking how lucky I'd been that Mr. Grindel put me next to the cute brunette with the twitchy smile," Sirius winked at Remus, causing the aforementioned brunette to turn a delicate shade of red. "Anyway, as much as I love talking about us, you haven't been actually studying for a while now. And I'm still bored…so can we please, please, please do something?"

Suddenly in a good mood, Remus shut his text book and placed it on the table next to him. He stood up from the stiff chair and stretched his arms above his head. Sirius perked up considerably when he saw his boyfriend put the book down. Remus smiled excitedly at the beaming Sirius, once again reminded of how much the dark haired boy resembled an overeager puppy times. "Sure, Sirius, let's do something. What do you want to do?"

Sirius frowned and sunk back down onto the couch from which he'd risen. He hadn't thought that far ahead. All he knew was that he wanted to do something; he didn't actually know what it was that he wanted to do. "I don't know. I was hoping you might have an idea." Remus rolled his eyes and leaned over to playfully cuff Sirius on the head. Sirius scowled at him. "Watch it! You'll mess up my hair!" He smoothed his hand over the black tresses to make sure that they were still in order.

"You're so silly," Remus teased. "And if you give me a second, I guess I could come up with something for us to do." He scanned the room at large looking for something to inspire him. It would have to be something that would be interesting to Sirius and Remus. He caught sight of a movie lying on the table in the next room. "How about a movie? We could go see one or rent one."

Sirius wrinkled his nose unpleasantly. "There hasn't been anything good in theaters for ages and if we rented a movie, we'd still be here in the house. I'm getting cabin fever from being cooped up inside for so long."

"So you want to do something outdoorsy? You do realize that it's the middle of December and it's freezing outside, right? I'd say it's probably somewhere around twenty degrees out right now," Remus retorted.

"Ugh, I don't know! I don't actually want to be outside, but I don't want to be inside either," whined Sirius. "I know there isn't really a happy medium in there, but I want to find it. Let's find the impossible."

"Sirius Black, _you_ are impossible! Did you know that?" Remus laughed good-naturedly as Sirius grinned back at him. "I guess we'll just have to think of something else. Hold on a second…." He placed his chin in his hand and pondered what to do. It had to be entertaining and be indoors, but feel like it was outdoors. Remus chuckled to himself; the only place that could possibly be cold enough would be…..

"Remus, what is it? You're looking maniacal right now," Sirius asked warily. "You've got the mad scientist, 'by jove, I think I've got it!' look on your face right now. It's kinda freakin' me out a bit."

Smirking, Remus grabbed Sirius's wrist and pulled him to his feet. "Get your coat, love. I know exactly what we're going to do." Happy with his brilliant plan, Remus grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

An hour later, Remus wasn't sure that his "brilliant plan" was quite so brilliant. Balancing on thin blades of steel while moving around an indoor rink of ice, it turned out, was NOT one of Sirius's strong points. The longest amount of time that Sirius had managed to stay on his feet without stumbling or falling to the ground was five minutes. Remus constantly had to reach out and grasp his friend by the arm to keep Sirius from falling. More often than not, he didn't succeed and they both went crashing down and sprawled across the ice. After the fourth time this had happened, Remus had testily inquired, "haven't you ever been ice skating before?"

"Honestly, no. I've never so much as been near the ice before. I'd like to think I'm actually doing quite well for my first time," Sirius answered irritably as a six year old went whizzing by, not so much as a waver in her perfect line. "If you want to, feel free to go and skate without me. I'll just stay here…." he stumbled over to the wall and clung to it as if his life depended on it.

Remus sighed ruefully and skated over to his partner. He leaned against the wall next to Sirius and said, "no, look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was your first time skating and I shouldn't have been so impatient. I've been skating since I was two, so it just comes naturally to me and I tend to forget that some people aren't as good at it." Smiling sheepishly, he continued, "but I'm not going to just go off and leave you clinging to a wall. Come here…"

Carefully, he pried Sirius's left hand from the wall and took it in his own. "Easy now….don't worry, I've got you." Very slowly, Sirius allowed Remus to pull him away from the wall, but not so far that he couldn't catch it if he started to fall. Keeping Sirius's hand clasped in his own, Remus moved next to him and put his arm around Sirius's waist to support him. "Okay, now put your right hand out and spread the fingers. It'll help you keep your balance. Bend your knees a little. Very good." Tentatively, he skated forward, dragging Sirius with him. "You're doing great. Now, do what I tell you, alright? Trust me. I'm not going to let you fall."

"Alright. I trust you," Sirius agreed readily.

"Very carefully, pick your right foot and glide on your left," Remus instructed. Sirius did as he was told, moving ever so slowly. "Put your right foot down and glide on it while picking up your left foot. That's it! You're doing a terrific job. Just keep on doing that and you'll be speeding along in no time!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in Remus's general direction, not trusting himself to take his eyes off the ice. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Remus. Can we please just focus on the not falling down part for right now?"

A wide smile came to Remus's face. "Whatever you want, love. But I promise that once you get more comfortable with it, you'll be skating like a pro in no-oof!" His statement was interrupted by his toe pick hitting a rough patch of ice and him collapsing on the ice. He'd had the good sense to let go of Sirius first, so the other boy was not pulled down as well. However, he had been left standing on his own and as Remus turned over, he could see Sirius wobbling precariously, his arms outstretched to keep his balance. Unfortunately, as good as Remus's teaching had been, it was not enough to save him and as Sirius moved his foot to try and distribute his weight more evenly, his skate slipped on the ice and Remus watched, horrified as Sirius's feet flew out from under him and he landed in a heap next to him. Holding his breath, Remus waited as Sirius rolled over and blinked blankly at him. Quietly, he asked, "are you okay?"

Sirius stared up at him for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not sure….."

"Are you going to be terribly angry if I laugh?"

"Without any question of a doubt, the answer to that question is yes."

Unable to contain it any longer, Remus burst out laughing. His face slowly turned red as his laughter deprived him of oxygen and his whole body shook with spasms of amusement. At first, Sirius just scowled at him, but after awhile, he couldn't help it and started laughing himself. They continued sitting there, laughing, until they heard the manager of the ice rink yell, "would you two kids get up off the ice? You're gonna get yourselves killed sitting there!"

Remus nodded in the direction of the manager and crawled to his feet. Once up, he reached down and pulled Sirius up. They brushed the ice shavings off their backs and Remus turned to Sirius and asked, his voice breathless with laughter, "I think I've had enough ice skating for one day, don't you agree?"

"I think I've had enough ice skating for an entire lifetime!" Sirius retorted. Remus once again put his arm around Sirius's waist and they slowly skated their way to the nearest exit.

As they were sitting on the bench taking off their skates, Sirius mockingly said, "so skating like a pro, is it? Didn't seem like it to me. Looked more like falling flat on your face from my perspective."

Remus scathingly glared at Sirius. "I tripped on a rough patch of ice and you know it. Don't pretend like you didn't see it. Besides, better to have fallen flat on my face than to have fallen flat on my bum."

The smirk dropped from Sirius's face immediately. He reached around and rubbed a hand over the offending body part. "Honestly, I think I might have broken something back there. It hurt like the dickens!"

Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically as he stood up and shrugged back into his jacket. He waited for Sirius to finish tying the laces to his Converses. As they placed their rental skates on the return rack, he replied, "you'll be fine. If it really hurts that much, go home and put some ice on it."

Opening the door for Remus, Sirius shook his head in dissent. "No, I don't think I'll be doing that. I'm pretty sick of ice after today."

However, many years later, he would still remember his first experience with ice and the happy memories that were associated with it; memories of love, innocence, and above all else, memories of Remus.

**A/N: Gah, I just love the puppies when they're being all muggly and adorable. **

**Review if you like….**


End file.
